crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Aftertaste
I realized I didn't have enough money to pay the hotel enough for a second night. It was probably a good idea to move anyway. I finished eating the leftovers from last night and packed my bag. The smell was horrendous but it tasted amazing. I proceeded to pack up my belongings and head out the door. They would certainly have found the body in its state of disrepair, probably in the most grusome scene they've ever come upon in their lives. They wouldn't have to cut open the body during the autopsy because, well...But they would realize she was pregnant when they find the severed umbillical... I realized I needed to move fast. I inched out into the hallway, scanning both directions before heading down one side. I thought to myself as I walked down, what if the police are waiting outside? What if they find the fingerprints? What if they trace it back to me? I was slowly walking down the hallway, getting sick. I was becoming dizzy, hallucinating. I fell to my knees and bits and pieces of brain. I ate too fast. That's what it was. Falling to the ground, I looked up to see...the tiny, unborn baby crawling towards me... the fetus... The bloodied baby, the baby I ate, crawled towards me very quickly. I backed up, but it was moving too quickly. I froze and it stopped in front of me. Just inches away. Its mouth opening wide, its closed eyes starting to slowly open, it appeared to stare back. Behind me. I didn't look back. I ran. I ran down the stairs. I exited the building and took off across the parking lot and into the street. I wasn't looking back. I needed to get out of the city. A bus stop, just across the street, and a bus turning the corner. This was my way out. I would get a ride on the bus. I made my way across the street and stood at the bus stop. I was fifteen feet away from freedom. I had to contain myself. I had to stay quiet. It seemed like an hour that fifteen feet lasted. Why was it taking so long. I was getting dizzy. It was blurring. Everything slowed down. The people around me became shadows before fading out and I began to puke. I kept puking and the yellow liquid poured out my throat as I tried to catch my breath between each burst. the partly-digested brains puked out and I began to puke out everything. I puked out fingers. Tiny baby fingers. Then something hit hard in my throat, and I fell to the ground. I tried to cough the thick object in my throat out. I choked on it. I couldn't get any air in. I couldn't breath out. Oh god... I felt it clawing inside my throat. Oh... My eyes glazed and watered and got dizzier and then... I awoke with multiple people staring down at me. My hands were sticky with syrup. There was ringing in my ears. I was deaf. These people were staring down, and I had a strange taste in my mouth. I stood up, trying to get my footing. I shook my head and blood dripped from it. I looked down at my bloody hands. I looked behind me and a woman was on the ground. A puddle of blood around her, A gaping hole in her throat wide open. Stomach opened up, intestines spilled out. People stared, their eyes widened. They hadn't seen this before, I could tell. The bus and several cars were lined up. People were watching from inside and outside their cars. I could hear the sirens coming. I utilized the moment to run over to a black SUV. I looked back at them staring at me and the body. Back and forth. Her bloodied corpse. her mouth wide open. The shock in her eyes. Her fingers thrashing... She was still alive. She wouldn't make it. I opened the door and dragged the driver out. He fought with me but I succeeded in getting him on the ground and driving off. When he was on the ground I got in the front seat and drove off. I pulled off onto an exit and drove out of the city. I didn't look back, I just kept driving. He had things in his car. Things I could use. I threw his phone out the window. I saw a luggage bag, probably with clothes. His wallet on the passenger seat. Things I could use. It was the moment when I turned to face the road and I saw that bloodied woman sitting on the car that caused me to crash. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment Category:NSFW